


It's Hard to Be a Saint in the City

by voodoochild



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pool party, Janet has a question for Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Be a Saint in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VI, for the prompt "Tom/Janet, kiss".

Oh God, she was really in for it this time.

Because he'd kissed her. Pot brownies and half-naked games of Twister at the Millers' cabin were one thing, but Tom Decker had kissed her, while they were utterly sober. And the most surprising thing about it hadn't been how soft his mouth was, or how gentle his hands on her face had been, but the fact that he'd called her beautiful.

Roger hadn't called her beautiful in years, since before they had Ricky. Tom had seen her at the pool, back in her own fussy clothes and not that gorgeous dress of Trina's, makeup removed and everything, and called her beautiful.

Maybe that was why she found herself back at the Decker house the next morning, in an old blouse that was a tad too small, and her best red and white skirt. Maybe it was why she rang the bell and stayed, instead of scurrying away.

"Janet!" She must have caught him about to head out for a flight; crisp blue jacket buttoned, his cap tucked under one arm. "I'm sorry, but you caught us at a bad time. Trina's out shopping and I'm about to leave for this week's Tokyo run."

"Tom, wait. I just - I wanted to tell you, ask you, really . . ."

She trips over her words - God, she's always doing that around Tom and Trina! - and her palms are starting to sweat, so she grips her skirt in her fists and blurts out what she really came here to say.

"Did you mean it?"

Surprise flashes across his face, but he doesn't need to ask what she means. He steps back, motions her inside, and closes the door, leaning against the wall. She's never been this close to him, not since the cabin, when he beat her at Twister by flashing those gorgeous blue eyes of his at her and knocking her foot off the red circle.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes," she breathes out, placing one hand on his chest to steady herself. It's not an excuse to touch him, she tells herself.

She's _such_ a liar.

He bends to kiss her, and oh, this is nothing like last night. Last night was sweet and fleeting, and this is Tom, hands threading through her hair, tongue sweeping through her mouth. She hits the wall, hard enough to jolt, but she doesn't care. His mouth has moved to her ear, muttering the filthiest words in her ear, and it's turning her on like nothing ever has.

"Know what I'd do to you? Could fuck you here and now, up against the doorway, pull your skirt up, put my mouth on you. Roger doesn't eat pussy, does he, Janet? I'd lick you until you screamed. You're so gorgeous when you're screaming, all flushed and tense. Could fuck that tension right out of you, couldn't I?"

He thumbs open the top two buttons on her blouse, and she shudders, hand lacing through his blonde hair. It's softer than Roger's, silkier. His mouth trails down to the top of her breasts, and he grins as she gasps.

"Your breasts are fantastic, you know. You filled out that dress last night better than Trina ever did. Don't think she didn't notice. You think that all the time, right? That no one notices you, mousy little Janet, huh?"

"Why - why would they?", she grits out, back arching against the wood of the door, her breasts pushing out of her blouse like she's some streetwalker.

He shoves the material of her bra to the side, and closes his mouth around one nipple. He doesn't let up until he keeps his promise and she screams for him. She's soaking wet against his thigh, and he pulls up her leg to tuck around his waist, rocking his erection against her. There's still that line, she thinks dimly. He won't fuck her because he promised Trina to stay faithful. But his loyalty apparently stretches to making her come fully clothed against his front door, his uniform still on.

As she comes down, he kisses her again. She raises an eyebrow - he didn't get off - but he shakes his head.

"I know you, Janet. You won't cheat on Roger - you're better than that."

She's not sure if she should be disappointed that he's right.


End file.
